


When Do We Touch Ourselves?

by madamecrimson



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Multi, OT4, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Missing scene; takes place during The Try Guys Test Their Sperm Count episode. While they were collecting their samples, what did they use to produce the fastest results?4 short chapters, 1 for each Try Guy.
Relationships: Ariel Fulmer/Ned Fulmer, Becky Habersberger/Keith Habersberger, Keith Habersberger/Eugene Lee Yang, Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld, Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer/Keith Habersberger, Ned Fulmer/Zach Kornfeld, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. "Okay, I'm going to turn this off now so I can pleasure myself in an office." - Eugene

Eugene set his cellphone down on the counter top. He flipped open the sperm collection container and kept it nearby. Being the competitive person he was, he made quick work of his pants and underwear, swiftly yanking them down to his ankles. He pressed his back against the wall, curling a hand around his cock. He bit his lower lip and allowed his imagination to run free and uncontrolled. 

_Leather cuffs were secured around Eugene's wrists and ankles, tethering his naked body to his bed. On his left, Ned was looming over him, bare chested and wearing tight dark blue jeans. Keith stood on his right side, sporting jeans and his trademark blue and white checkered button down; the top few buttons were undone, revealing the smooth skin beneath. Zach lay between Eugene's legs, his shoulders bare, a lovely pink dusting his cheeks. They simultaneously descended upon Eugene. Ned yanked him by his hair as he brought their mouths together, forcing his tongue past Eugene's lips. Eugene responded pliantly, allowing Ned to control the hot wet movement of their tongues. Keith dug black painted nails into the flesh right beneath Eugene's collarbone, slowly dragging them down Eugene's torso and leaving trails of red in their wake. Zach wrapped his lips around Eugene's cock, his hands braced against Eugene's thighs as he drew Eugene into his mouth; he gagged slightly at the size, having a somewhat small mouth, but his struggle only seemed to make him more eager to take in as much of Eugene as he could. Eugene moaned into Ned's mouth, goosebumps rising on his skin as a wave of heat washed over him, simultaneously overwhelmed by and craving the intense mixture of sensations. He could feel Zach between his legs, grasping desperately onto his thighs, both in an attempt to balance himself and to wantonly draw more of Eugene into his mouth. Eugene bit his lip as Zach moaned around his cock, small pink tongue teasing at the slit. Keith leaned down to suckle at Eugene's neck while Ned pinched one of Eugene's nipples harshly, rolling it roughly between his thumb and forefinger. Ned knelt down to whisper in Eugene's ear, his hot breath gliding over Eugene's skin. "You're such a little slut Eugene."_

With that, Eugene bit roughly into his bicep to stifle the moans and curses that threatened to fall from his mouth, shaking fingers holding the container steady as he came hard into it. His hips rolled with the force of his release, and his legs shook before he finally knew he was done. He quickly stuffed himself back into his pants, ready to triumphantly step out of the bathroom and hear his time.


	2. "Now to think about my wife." - Ned

Ned was already partially hard by the time he'd shut the bathroom door. He was thankful that he had managed to conceal that fact from his best friends and the crew. He opened the sperm collection container and placed it on the counter top. He undid the button and zipper of his pants, pushing them down to his ankles along with his red boxer briefs. He grasped the edge of the sink for balance as he began stroking over his cock, his eyes falling shut as fantasies began to flood his mind. 

_Ned was on his knees, his ass resting against his heels as he felt the tip of a leather riding crop slide beneath his chin. His head was lifted to meet the eyes of Ariel. She sat on the edge of the bed, looming over Ned in a dark red lacy corset dress that hugged every soft curve of her body, along with matching knee high heeled boots. Ned shuddered as he deeply inhaled the scent of her perfume, feeling his cock swell as Ariel sensually parted her thighs. Eugene stood to Ariel's left, shirtless and clad in tight leather pants. His torso was covered in oil, and the sheen accentuated every crevice of his toned muscles. He held a small paddle in his hand, lightly smacking it against the palm of the other as he smirked down darkly at Ned, the look alone enough to make Ned's head spin. On Ariel's right, Keith was wearing nothing but a dark blue thong, the satin fabric clinging tightly to reveal the outline of his cock. With a tug of Ariel's hand and the slight rattle of a chain, Zach crawled behind Ned, held by Ariel on a collar and leash. Ariel lightly slapped Ned's cheek with the tip of her riding crop to get his attention. Ned met her gaze, following the movement of the riding crop as Ariel ran the tip along the tops of her breasts, slowly sliding it down her torso, stopping as it rested on her thigh, right next to her cunt. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at Ned, who immediately ducked his head between her thighs licking desperately at the wetness that had begun to appear. Eugene's hand came to rest on the back of Ned's neck as he pushed his face further between Ariel's thighs, and Ned moaned as he felt his cheeks grow damp from the mingling of his tongue and the taste of Ariel. Without warning, Ned felt a harsh slap against his ass, recognizing the feel of the paddle. His own cock dripped onto the floor with need, and he groaned as he felt Keith's large warm fingers curl around it. Keith pressed soft kisses along Ned's back, sweet and tender at first but slowly growing rougher as Keith sunk his teeth into Ned's skin. Ned shivered as he lurched forward, and when he leaned back to his previous positions, his knees nearly buckled beneath him as he felt the warm press of Zach's tongue at his entrance. Ned felt another smack on his ass and soon they were arriving in quick succession, rougher and rougher each time. Ariel's hands gently carded through Ned's hair as she pressed her clit to his mouth and he wantonly flicked his tongue across it as pleasure accosted him from every direction._

As Ned felt the heat rise within him, on the precipice of sweet release, he grabbed for the container, his fingers trembling slightly as he tipped over the edge, swallowing his moans as he came. He panted heavily as he closed the container. He cleaned himself off fully, making sure to wash his hands thoroughly and slide up his underwear and pants, taking time to ensure that they looked relatively the same as when he came in. After a quick check in the mirror, he stepped back out into the hallway.


	3. "So I'm in the masturbatorium, about to get fine-gritty. And it couldn't be weirder." - Keith

Keith stepped into the bathroom, offering a bit of funny commentary as he did a panoramic shot of the bathroom. He sighed, sitting down, spreading his long legs apart. He began rubbing himself through his pants, letting out a shaky breath and closing his eyes as he allowed his mind to drift off into fantasy. 

_Becky lay back on the bed, wearing gorgeous, sheer light blue lingerie. Her thighs were spread and she was beckoning Keith with the movement of a single finger. He shuddered, loving when she got like this, telling him (sometimes even without words) what she liked, what she wanted him to do to her. Entirely naked, he shuffled forward and dipped his head under Becky's nightie, his tongue pressing at her clit. Becky's head fell back, her long brown hair falling in a slow cascade. She gasped softly, gently rubbing Keith's head and urging him on. His eyes fell shut as he felt a warm, solid body press up against his right side. He turned his head slightly to see Ned pressed flush against him. Ned gently kissed Keith's shoulder, his hands roaming over Keith's body, nails scratching over his backside. Keith groaned, thrusting against the bed, lapping at the wetness between Becky's thighs. He adored the feeling of being bathed in stimulation. He felt heat against his left side as well, and he snaked an arm around a skinny waist. He shivered as Zach gently kissed over his neck, biting back a curse as Zach pressed his cock against Keith's thigh and began rubbing against it. Keith's fingers wound their way into Zach's hair, his eyes flitting to Zach's face, watching him indulge himself. He moaned against Becky's cunt, the sensation causing her to tremble with the vibration. Keith hooked one arm around Becky's thigh, shifting the angle to be able to taste more, reach more, burying his face against her. He felt someone settle between his thighs, and immediately he was hit with the scent of Eugene's cologne. He felt Eugene's fingers lightly tease at his entrance, only to be pulled away momentarily, and then return warm and wet. Eugene worked him open quickly before Keith could feel the press of Eugene's cock. Keith spread his thighs, begging Eugene to fuck him, words getting lost under Becky's nightie. He lost his breath as Eugene filled him up to the hilt. It was an onslaught of sensations from every direction; the wet warmth of Becky's cunt, Ned's alternating rough and gentle touches, the debauched look of Zach's flushed cheeks and lips and the heat of him against Keith's thigh, the scent of Eugene's cologne and the feel of him fucking Keith for his own pleasure, taking what he wanted. He could hear a chorus of gasps and groans around him, able to tell which was coming from whom at the start, before soon they all blurred together._

Keith had his hand in his boxers at this point, twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke. He grabbed the vial and popped off the top, his hips rising upward as he came. He sat there for just a few moments, running the fingers of his clean hand along his face, his neck, his lips, still craving that level of touch. He finally managed to calm enough to stand to his feet and carry his vial out the door.


	4. "I don't...what do I...Trying to figure out the DVD player, it won't work. I think I'm just going to use my imagin-oh. Oh." - Zach

Zach made a show of pointing his phone camera at the magazines and DVDs available in the bathroom. He then turned it off and dropped down to his knees. He slipped off his shirt and bit his lower lip as he ground the heel of his hand against his hardness through the cloth of his pants. He shuddered softly, teasing himself like that with his hand as he allowed his mind to wander. 

_Zach knelt down between Eugene's legs, his gaze on the floor. Eungene sat clothed in a long silk royal purple bathrobe and nothing else. The v-neck was low on his chest, revealing a tanalizing expanse of skin. A leather collar was around Zach's neck, as Eugene tugged at a silver chain attached to it, pulling Zach closer. Zach was otherwise naked. He pressed his cheek to Eugene's thigh, moaning sofly when he felt the fingers of Eugene's hand move through his hair._

_"You're already moaning for me and I've barely touched you," Eugene remarked. "You're such a good little slut boy." _

_Zach keened into the gentle praise as Eugene snapped his fingers, instructing Ned and Keith to come forward, and take the seats next to him. Keith was wearing the same robe as Eugene, but in royal blue, and Ned the same but in burgundy. Eugene chuckled softly, and Zach could very lightly feel the rumble graze over his skin. Two tugs at his collar and he was wrapping his lips around Eugene's cock, his tongue brushing along the slit. He felt the hand in his hair tighten, hot arousal burning through him._

_"Yeah, just like that. You're taking my cock so well. Your tiny little mouth is so fucking _tight_..." _

_Zach groaned deeply around Eugene, before he was being lightly tugged off Eugene's cock and herded over to Keith. Eugene draped one leg over the arm of the chair, his hard cock on full display. Zach shivered under Keith's gaze. Keith's smile was warm and inviting but his eyes were dark and hungry behind his glasses. Zach nuzzled against Keith's thighs happily, feeling warmth spread through his chest as Keith let out a happy sigh. _

_"You're so cute," Keith said softly, his long fingers brushing over Zach's cheeks. _

_He slipped Keith into his mouth, suckling eagerly, his head going light as Keith lightly began to thrust. _

_"You look so innocent but you really just want Daddy to fuck you, isn't that right?" Zach felt his legs tremble, as Keith's words came out as soft toned filth. _

_He whimpered, choking slightly as he tried to draw more and more of Keith into his mouth. Keith let out out a strained gasp, holding off on coming as he gently pulled Zach back. He cupped Zach's cheek, leaning down to kiss him, softly at first before he plunged his tongue into Zach's mouth. He pulled back, leaning in to whisper in Zach's ear. _

_"I love tasting me on your tongue," he said, and Zach's cock leaked with precome at those words. _

_Eugene lightly pulled at the chain on Zach's collar, leading him over to Ned. Ned's thighs were already spread, his cock hard between them, so eager for Zach. "I know you're going to do such a good job," Ned said softly. _

_Zach made a soft noise, wrapping a hand around the base of Ned's cock and forcing as much of length into his mouth as he could. "God, you need me so badly don't you?" Ned inquired, his fingertips tracing little circles over Zach's shoulders. "Fuck, you're so good at that. If you continue to be a good boy, maybe I'll fuck you later." _

_Ned grunted softly, pulling Zach off of him and delaying his orgasm as well. Eugene then tugged on Zach's collar three times and Zach crawled over between the three of them, holding his wrists crossed behind his back. He was sitting on his knees, his thighs spread, his cock hard and throbbing. Eugene, Ned, and Keith stood, slipping off their bathrobes with a flourish. They loomed over Zach, fingers laced around their cocks. They gazed down at Zach with rapt attention, their eyes greedily taking in the image of him as they stroked themselves to it. Zach parted his lips, waiting for himself to be bathed in hot white heat._

Zach bit harshly into his free hand, stifling the moan that incensed his lungs. He came hard, aiming his cock toward his face, panting heavily as he felt himself release onto his cheeks and glasses. He stood on wobbly feet as he took off his glasses. He was going to clean them when he saw the vial still sitting on the counter top. Shit. How had he forgotten. He bit his lip. He knew he could come again but he would have to get himself a bit more worked up. 

Zach slicked his fingers with his cum, biting back a moan as he slipped two digits inside himself, running his other hand along his length. He knew he'd be in there awhile, but that it would be more suspsicious if he came out with a completely empty vial. He replayed the fantasy in his head, fucking his fist only to press back wantonly onto his fingers. He froze when he saw a slip of paper slide under the door asking if he was okay. It struck him then that they all knew what he was doing in here. They all knew he was touching himself. It made him dizzy as he bit back all sorts of noises that threatened to escape him. Not only did they know what he was doing, but what if they were _talking_ about what he was doing, what was taking him so long? He hastily grabbed the vial, a full body shudder running through him as he barely managed to get just a few drops of come into the vial. He panted heavily, trembling as he tried to catch his breath. He rose to his feet, tucking himself back into his pants and cleaning off his glasses. He splashed some cold water on his face so he didn't look quite so wrecked before he stepped outside.


End file.
